Breaking the rules
by Atlantian Blood Liar
Summary: Set after (1X13) Jason and Ariadne want to be together but will they break the rules too do so? First ever fanfic please like and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Set after 1x13 its about Jason and Ariadne going against minos' will of them being together.

It was night in Atlantis the streets for silent. Jason thought this was the perfect time to sneak into Ariadne's chambers and see her. He ran quickly through the eerie streets . He climbed the palace walls in a matter of seconds and he knew exactly where Ariadne's chambers were from when he tried to kill Pasiphae . He climbed up to the window and there she was a image of beauty. She looked a little too shocked to see him.

Ariadne: "Jason." She said with a big smile."What are you doing here."she asked but she already knew the answer to that.

Jason: "Listen Ariadne , I know your father does not want me here but please listen to me for a moment."

Ariadne:"ok"

Jason:" I know I should forget these feelings I have for you but Ariadne i cannot. "

Ariadne:She smiled at Jason's words."I'm glad you feel this way as I refuse to ignore my feelings for you."

Jason just stood there grinning and not saying a word. All of a sudden Ariadne walked over and kissed didn't quite believe it at first and then he realised and kissed her back with such force she was rather surprised!

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Jason and Ariadne did not hear it as they were to in love to pull apart. The door opened and there stood Minos .

Minos: "What is the meaning of this?!"

Jason and Ariadne pulled apart at this breach of privacy.

Ariadne:"Father!"

Minos:" Why is this man in your chambers, And you I thought I told you to forget your feelings for her!"

He said glaring at Jason.

Jason: "You did but I'm afraid I cannot forget my feelings for your daughter . I love her!"

Minos: "How dare you say that!" "Guards!"

Ariadne "Father please , I love him with all my heart I would

rather die than see him be taken to the cells!"

Jason:"Really!" " You feel the same?"

Ariadne:"I do,I just didn't know when to tell you."

They kissed briefly as they remembered they had quite a stern audience!

Minos:"Ariadne please may I speak to you? In private ." He added quickly .

Ariadne: "Of course father."

Minos and Ariadne stepped outside Jason was left in her chamber with 5 guards surrounding him.

Outside her room stood Minos and Ariadne.

Minos: "Ariadne are you sure you can trust him ?"

Ariadne: "I do ."

Minos: "Are you sure you love him? Will he protect and care for you?"

Ariadne:"I am sure father please I need him in my life I truly love him. He will let no harm come to me he even said it himself and he will always care for me no matter what I'm sure of it."

Minos:"Then you have my blessing you may be together."

Ariadne smiled and ran back into her room her father close behind her.

Minos:"You and Ariadne have my blessing but if you step out of line there will be an unthinkable you understand?"

Jason:"I do sir and thank you."

With that Minos and his guards left them alone. All they could do was smile at each other. Then Jason kissed her hard. Ariadne soon kissed him back. It was clear they were in love.

Ariadne: "Jason I know it may be a little soon but would you like to stay the night I feel safe and I love it when you are here."

Jason:" Who am I to say no to the princess of ATLANTIS?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When morning came Jason woke up alone as Ariadne had gone to visit her father . Jason just lay there in silence when all of a sudden Ariadne burst in crying .

Jason:" Ariadne! Why are you crying ?" He said tearfully as he hated to see her like this. He got up to comfort her but she came to him and lay down crying in his arms.

Ariadne: "His condition has worsened dramatically!" She cried . " I fear he doesn't have long left." By now she was crying even more.

Jason looked at her lovingly his arms wrapped around her she felt safe with him. Jason wanted to take the pain away from her as it was heartbreaking to see her cry in his arms .

He wanted to calm her down , he sat up a little and kissed her briefly .

Ariadne: "what was that for?" She said a little happier .

Jason:" I hate to see you cry I love you too much to see you in pain." He answered her truthfully.

Ariadne was shocked, no one had ever said anything like that to her , ever , she loved him so much.

Ariadne:" You are a truly wonderful man Jason and I love you." She said not taking her eyes off him for a moment.

Ariadne sat up , still in Jason's embrace, and kissed him,it took Jason a moment to respond as only a minute ago were they talking. But when Jason did respond to the kiss it was more powerful more amazing that what Ariadne had ever hoped for. They sat there kissing for what seemed like hours but it was only a matter of minutes. They pulled away as they needed to say something.

Ariadne:" Jason that was incredible!"

Jason:" I love you so much I guess our kisses show that ." He smiled as he said this.

Ariadne kissed him again this time it was her who was more forceful as she 'loved him so much'.

Ariadne pulled away as she needed to ask something.

Ariadne:" Jason?"

Jason:" Yes."

Ariadne:" would you like to walk around the palace with me I could show you around ?"

Jason:" Of course."

He kissed her briefly then stood up. She opened the door and they walked out .

When they reached the gardens they saw Minos they walked over and greeted him.

Ariadne: "Father how nice to see you walking!" She exclaimed.

Minos:" Well I wanted to get some fresh air, Jason may I speak with you in private?"

Jason: " Of course sir!"

Minos: " I'm sorry Ariadne we will only be a minute!" He said not wanting to hurt his daughter's feelings.

Minos led Jason into a nearby room .

Minos :" clearly you and my daughter love each other very much."

Jason: "We do sir."

Minos: "Well I want you to marry my daughter!"

Jason" Really! Thank you sir !" Jason nearly started crying he was so happy he got to marry the woman he loved.

Minos led Jason back to the gardens were Ariadne was waiting.

Minos : "I need to go back to bed I will leave you two alone."

Jason and Ariadne nodded as he left .By this time Jason was beginning to get very nervous and a little sweaty as he was going to ask Ariadne a very big question!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Carries on straight from last chapter.

It was getting late , Ariadne invited Jason back to her chambers to stay the night . Jason said he would love to and with that they went back and went to sleep.

Jason woke in the morning and Ariadne was looking at him lovingly.

Jason: "Morning." He said and kissed her briefly .

Ariadne:"Morning too you too ." She said smiling .

Jason:"I need to go ." He said sadly,"but I will be back later." He said smiling.

Ariadne:"I will be waiting for your return." She said smiling.

Jason smiled and stood up so did Ariadne she helped him tie his chest plate. Then they kissed each other and Jason left .

"How hard can it be to find a wedding ring in this city?" Jason thought to himself. Jason thought Pythagoras and Hercules might know about the shops around here . He walked up to the house and knocked on the door Hercules and Pythagoras both answered it .

Pythagoras: " Jason we haven't seen you in days, what happened to you?"

Jason: " I have been at the place ." He said with a smile .

Hercules:" Oh with princess Ariadne were we ?" He looked at Jason smirking.

Jason just laughed at this comment .

Jason: " Do you know where I can find a wedding ring ?"

Pythagoras: " I'm afraid not I have never heard of one you get married here you do not need a Ring!"

Jason: " oh , ok that is fine, I have to go I will see you soon ."

Hercules and Pythagoras both said goodbye and then Jason walked back to the palace.

He climbed up the walls to Ariadne's chamber. She didn't see him at first she was facing away from him as she was lay down he crept slowly in the room and put his arms around her , he felt her tense he laughed and kissed her on the head she soon realised who it was and relaxed. She turned around and pulled him closer towards her and kissed him with so much passion and power Jason was a little shocked.

Jason:" What was that for ?" He asked smiling.

Ariadne:"well I missed you ever so much I wanted to show you that ." She grinned as she said it,

Jason:" Ariadne would you like to take a walk with me?"

Ariadne:" Where too ?" She asked curiously.

Jason:" Where is your favourite place in Atlantis?"

Ariadne:" The palace gardens ." She said happily.

Jason:" Well then lets go."

They held hands as they walked, they were talking and laughing about many different things. When they reached the palace gardens Jason led Ariadne to sit on a bench, when she sat he kissed her passionately. Then he got down on one knee in front of her, she looked surprised.

Jason:" Ariadne, from the moment I saw you I knew I loved you and we have been on a incredible journey and I wouldn't change a moment of it , I remember the first night I spent in your chambers I felt happy and like I belonged and I still feel the same , Ariadne will you marry me?"

Ariadne:" Yes , of course i love you ." She said crying.

With that they both kissed then he picked her up *bridal style * and carried her back to her chambers he lay her down and kissed her again .

Ariadne:"I guess this is your bed as well as mine now." She said grinning.

Jason:" I guess it is ." He said smiling.

Ariadne kissed him again he kissed her back , the kiss was filled with so much love , so much passion neither of them wanted it to end . They carried on being so in love until they fell asleep next to each other .


	4. AN

hi I'm sorry I've been writing like a play script I will write like a story from chapter 5 onwards


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

1 month later.

Ariadne was feeling ill and the whole palace was worried about her as no one knew the cause of the illness.

Jason: " Ariadne you need to see a healer!"

Ariadne:" Jason I will get better, if I'm not better in 5 days we can get a healer to see me."

Jason was intrigued by her optimism as he was usually the optimistic one.

Jason: Thank you," he said softly. " Now get some rest,"

and with that he kissed her head and left the room to go and speak to the oracle.

Jason walked down to the oracle's room.

Oracle: " Jason i sensed that you needed to talk to me."

Jason:" I am very worried about Ariadne she is very sick i have a hunch about the illness but i may be wrong."

Oracle:" Jason i know what you think it is , i have good news you are right ."

Jason:" You mean..."

Oracle:" yes Jason you and Ariadne are going to be parents."

Jason:" That's great , thank you."

Jason was happy but he was also worried if Ariadne would survive childbirth. But anyhow he had to tell her as now he knew she would get better. Jason was worried , they weren't married just yet anyway how the court react when the princess was pregnant without a husband.

Jason arrived at the palace , he ran through the palace to tell his love about the news, he still couldn't if it was good or bad yet .

Ariadne:" Jason! Did you find out what you needed to know?"

Jason:" I did. Ariadne i don't know how you are going to react to this but we are going to be parents!"

Ariadne:" Jason , thats great i am so happy ."

By this time she was crying with joy.

Ariadne:" But my father he will be angry we are only engaged."

Jason:" We are getting married in a month won't your father understand that?"

Ariadne:" He may do but we have to tell him . Jason in scared what if he says we can't be together?"

Jason moved closer to Ariadne and kissed her softly.

Jason:" I will never let that happen. No one will ever take you away from me.

Ariadne called a servant to ask her father to come to her chambers to have a talk with herself and Jason.

Minos walks in and found his daughter lying in bed and Jason sat looking after her.

Minos:"Ariadne you asked to see me ?"

Ariadne:" I did father, the thing is well me and Jason are ."

She couldn't carry on speaking she was crying with worry . She looked to Jason if to say please carry on talking, he understood.

Jason:" We are going to have a baby ." He said a little worried himself.

Minos didn't know how to react to the news he was confused he loved his daughter and he knew if he tried to separate her and her betrothed they would stop it for all he knew they could run of together and start a simple life.

Minos:"How dare you, I invite you in because you and my daughter love each other I went soft on you and this is how you repay me . Get my daughter pregnant when you are only betrothed do you know how the nobles will react to this?"

Ariadne:"Father! Please we love each other we are getting married in a month the nobles will understand."

Minos:"How about no wedding and Jason leaves the palace."

Ariadne;"Father!"

Minos:" I will give you too a moment to say goodbye , be thankful you're getting that."

Ariadne was sobbing loudly her father left the room and ariadne fell into Jason's arms even Jason was crying they couldn't live without each other . Their love was real.

Jason:"I'm so sorry Ariadne this is all my fault but when I'm gone please look after our baby I'll miss you I love you and I will forever ."

Ariadne:" Jason I won't stand for this ill come by your house tonight we can talk there."

Jason was shocked by what she had just said he kissed her and said goodbye as Minos walked in . He held the door for Jason and he walked out of the door back to his house he knew he would see his love later so he wasn't that sad but he couldn't hide the fact he was.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

Ariadne was still sobbing loudly, how could her father be so cruel?Letting Jason go like warning there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," cried Ariadne

"Its me," said Minos sadly."I know you are upset with me but please come to the dining hall,you must eat something."He said hopefully.

"I'm not hungry." said Ariadne solemnly.

Minos understood and walked away leaving his daughter in peace. Ariadne could still remember where she had to be tonight but would it really make a difference?

Nevertheless she still got her cloak on and packed a couple of essential things if her and Jason's plan was to run away. She crept out of her room and made it out of the palace without raising the alarm, she was rather walked through the tranquil streets, to Jason's house, she noticed him sitting on the steps outside his house

"Jason" Ariadne exclaimed.

He looked up stunned that she actually came.

"Ariadne" he said happily.

He had missed her so came and sat down next to him and held his hand , with his free hand he pulled her close and kissed her, it was long overdue. After the amazing kiss ended , Jason spoke.

"Ariadne we should probably go inside."

"Of course."

Still holding hands he led her to his house, he held open the door for her like the gentlemen he was. She smiled and walked into the house. She stood in front of the table and admired how humble his home was.

"Oh here," Jason said removing her cloak and hanging it up.

It reminded Ariadne of the first time she had ever came to his house and the same thing had happened he hung he cloak up for her.

"Thank you Jason," she said smiling.

_**A/N:**_ **_HI sorry for the short chapters , if you want longer chapter please dont hesitate to ask me i love feedback :) This chapter is 322 ish words long whereas my other tend to be around 600 words do you prefer 300 or 600 words or do you want longer chapters?_**


	7. Information AN

Hi I do apologise about the grammar my I pad doesn't always copy and paste everything over its a bit weird . So please ignore them if possible I will check my I pad for next chapter:)


	8. Chapter 6

chapter 6: carries on straight from last chapter.

Jason led Ariadne to the balcony, they sat at the table gazing at the mountains contemplating their lives until one of them spoke.

"Jason what are we going to do?"

"Ariadne i know we are in trouble but we will get through this!"

"Jason we are breaking the rules even now, my father will find out about our secret meeting soon enough!" Ariadne said sadly.

"So there will be more than one meeting." Jason said smirking.

"You know what i meant." beamed Ariadne.

She reached for his hand across the table, he held it never wanting to let go.

"Jason what are we going to do?" I will not see our child grow up without a father!"Ariadne cried.

"And it won't!" He assured her. " its up to you, we can run or stay it is your decision but which ever one you choose we will be together."

"Jason you say that but my father will separate us, he will sacrifice everything to make it happen you know that."

"Ariadne." Jason exclaimed.

"Jason please listen I'm saying we can go. Me , you and our child can run away . We can make a new life for ourselves , buy a house, raise a child and live a happy life together."

" Are you sure Ariadne?" Jason stated.

"i'm sure" said Ariadne

" We must pack , please go to the palace get your belongings and say goodbye to your father."

"I will not say goodbye to him but i will get the rest of my belongings I only brought some I will get more."

"Fine if you really don't want to say bye I will understand."

"Thank you for understanding."

They said bye and agreed to meet at the gate that Ramos took them through to see Therus.

Ariadne went back to the palace and ran through the corridors making sure that no one saw her She was still running and she turned to look back and she bumped into someone.

"Ariadne"

"Father"

"Where have you been you weren't here for the evening meal, "

"I went for a walk near the north gate."

"That is fine i was just worried, you can go to your room its late."

"Thank you, good night"

Ariadne ran to her room and packed what she needed and escaped the palace without being noticed... Again.

She ran to the gate that she was to meet Jason at.

She saw Jason waiting for her standing under an archway .

"Im sorry I took so long." she said out of breath.

Her voice startled him .

"Ariadne don't apologise you were on time, early even.

She walked toward him , he hugged her they were in a tight embrace for only a few seconds but to them it felt like forever.

"We must move fast if we are to get far from the city before dawn." He Whispered

"Then lets not wait any longer." she smiled as she said these words.

They ran through the gate they were free , truly free but for how was one thought among many in the back of his mind, would Minos find them or would they be slaughtered by some thieves . 'No' Jason thought none of that was going to happen he assured himself. He had Ariadne they were happy nothing could ruin that. They walked all night , they were harder to track at night. They would rest in the morning. For now it was just them and a torch to show them the way.

As morning came they neared the mines of pangeon , they had been there once before , 'the people who lived there showed them kindness perhaps they could let us rest for a while in their home' Jason thought. They climbed up to the held his torch out in front of him as he neared the cave entrance he remembered how dark they could be. They walked through the caves for a couple of minutes, until they found shadows.

"Jason." A familiar voice said.

"Tychon." Jason asked

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason reached for Ariadne's hand and moved her closer to him.

"We have run away , we were wondering if you could shelter us while we rest for a couple of hours ."

"Of course you can stay as long as long as you need but why have you run?" Aeson asked.

It was Ariadne that answered.

"My father , he said we couldn't be together, he cancelled our wedding and kicked Jason out of the palace!"

"But why would he do that?" Aeson was very curious as to why his son got kicked out of the palace.

Jason and Ariadne looked a each other they thought he had a right to know as he would shelter them and he was a kind man.

"Well Ariadne and I we are going to have a child, Minos didn't like this news. That is why we are here."

"I see , I'm sorry"Aeson said " But please make yourself at home."

"We are so grateful " Ariadne said happily.

Aeson nodded and smiled. He led them through the caves they came to a clearing within the mine. He gestured for them to sit. they were more than happy to comply.

"Please make yourself comfortable, can i get you any water?" he offered politely.

"if it isn't too much trouble." Jason said.

"Nonsense," Aeson answered " i'll be back soon."

He left to fetch some water. Jason and Ariadne snuggled into each other and rested for 15 minutes or so before Aeson returned with water. He handed them both water they accepted it gratefully.

"thank you." Ariadne said

" yes thank you" Jason said after taking a sip of his drink.

"It was nothing" Aeson answered "Now please get some rest."

They both smiled at him. He left the clearing leaving them to sleep. Jason lay down so he was comfortable, Ariadne rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes they were free to live the simple life they had always wanted.


	9. Chapter 7

**AN hi sorry i have taken so long to upload i have been really busy :) i do apologize i there are any spelling or grammar errors my iPad likes to change things and mess stuff up please like and review ENJOY! :) **

Jason didn't realise he was in the mines all night. Wow Ariadne and him really needed that rest.

Jason sat up and looked down at ariadne who was still sleeping her head on his chest .

" Ah so your awake." Aeson whispered.

Jason smiled " thank you so much for sheltering us. We must leave soon or they will track us." Jason said sadly Ariadne awoke , she heard gentle , quiet voices. She moved slightly. Jason noticed and kissed the top of her head .

" morning," he said .

"Morning" she replied smiling

She sat up next to Jason he put his arm around her , she leaned into his neck tiredly.

"I'll go fetch some breakfast before you go." Aeson said not wanting to interrupt but he thought this was the right time.

" thank you " Jason and ariadne said in unison they laughed quietly.

Aeson left and Ariadne turned to face Jason " I cannot thank you enough for sticking by me through these hard times." Ariadne exclaimed "Ariadne I love you. You don't have to thank me I was the one who started this mess."

She kissed him it was gentle and loving. She pulled away and whispered " it's not your fault it never has been it never will be."

He laughed and kissed her again. It was interrupted by a nervous cough. They looked up to see it was Aeson with the breakfast.

They laughed he gave them a smile and said " I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt."

" no it's fine " Jason insisted.

They all ate breakfast it was cheese, bread with a glass of water. They ate in silence apart from the small conversation here and there.

" do you know where you are going to go , to live ?" Aeson asked.

" No not really we were going to stop in the nearest town Paros and look at homes if we like one we will live there," Jason answered " but if we don't find one we'll go to other towns and look for homes their, the further away the better ," Ariadne laughed as she said that.

Once they finished Aeson took the plates , Jason offered to help wash up , Aeson wasn't having any of it . He told them they needed to pack and he would wash up later. They packed their belongings and said goodbye to Aeson they thanked him for sheltering them they were so grateful. They went out the back exit. They checked for anyone in Atlantian colours . They saw no one. ... Yet but they walked fast nevertheless. They Arrived in Paros by sundown, they walked through the streets they were quiet and the people were relaxed it was nice to see.

Whilst walking down the streets they saw lots of merchants, they walked up to one .

" good evening" the merchant said to them .

" evening , do you know if there are any houses in the area that we could buy ?"

" I do sir , if you walk North there is a lovely cottage next to the well you can inquire about looking at it if you ask the former owners who are there now ."

" thank you so much , also please can we have a loaf of bread and some olives?"

" of course sir."

Jason paid the merchant, took Ariadne's hand and a they walked North . Once they arrived bat the house they were greeted by the couple who formerly lived there . They looked round the home It looked amazing and spacious it had a dining room , kitchen , a small lounge and two big bedrooms . They paid the couple immediately. The couple said they could move in straight away as it was already furnished. They ate some dinner and went to bed they lay in bed for a while in silence before one of them spoke.

" Jason our baby will love it here ." " I can't wait we are going to be even happier than we already are which is unimaginable." She said smiling.

He kissed her gently and they fell asleep together . They were the happiest couple in the world right now.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Hi I'm so sorry I have not been updating but here is a longer chapter to make up for it Also i would like to thank ParisXXX for leaving lovely reviews they have really helped to motivate me to write more :). Without further ado**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"My lord i cannot find her."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANNOT FIND HER!"

"My lord we have looked everywhere."

Minos didn't want to ask this but did he really have a choice?

"Galles do you know Jason, the man who killed the mintour.

"I do sir he is well known for his heroic deeds, why do you ask?"

"I think my daughter may be with him. Have you checked his house?"

" No my lord we did not think to look there. What do we do if we find them ?"

"If you find them. Bring Ariadne to me , but that won't be easy. Her and Jason will not want to be apart. If you can not bring her alone bring them both ."

" As you wish sir"

Galles walked out to go and fetch the army They walked through the streets and arrived at the house. They knocked on the door , There was no answer ,they knocked again Still no answer. 'Had it really resorted to this ?' Galles thought. He pointed his shoulder toward the door, ran at it a few times and it fell.

Galles walked in slowly and beckoned the army to follow. The dining room / kitchen was empty. 2 soldiers looked on the balcony it was empty All the bedrooms were checked. They were all empty. 'This is bad ' Galles thought. They can't return to the palace with no news of the princess the king would be devastated. Galles gathered all the soldiers and they returned to the palace he was going to offer to go to towns around atlantis and look there. What Galles couldn't understand was why the princess would be with Jason. Well they were together when they ran to safety when ariadne was to be put to death. 'They must have a relationship of some sort'

Galles entered the state chamber where Minos sat working

"My lord I hope I'm not interrupting I have news."

"Galles speak I wish to here about what you have found "

" yes my lord. They...They Weren't there I'm sorry but me and my men would happily travel to Galena or Paros to search for them there."

"They must of ran yes yes go to galena or Paros search I want them brought back. Bring them both to me do whatever it takes to find them."

"As you wish sir." And with that Galles walked away to prepare the men for the journey it was going to be a long Journey.

The sun was filling up the room when Jason awoke. He found Ariadne looking at the mountains , that you could see from the window.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked gently.

Ariadne turned to face him a smile on her face

" so you're awake?" She answered kissing him lightly.

"I am indeed" he said grinning " we should get up and explore the city it will be our first day in our new city ."

"Jason that's a wonderful idea ." She flung her arms around him happily .

They ate some breakfast , then walked through the streets hand in hand talking to their neighbours. When they arrived home it was nearly sunset. Jason suggested the idea of sitting and watching the sunset as the first official day in their new home.

-They had been traveling all night They arrived in Galena by dawn The streets were busy for this time of day. Galles asked some local people if they had seen Jason or the princess they said they have had no new residents for two months. Galles thanked the woman. Turned to his army and said "We can make Paros by midday , move out!"

The army gathered supplies , got on their horses and rode to Paros

As Galles had said they arrived at midday. Galles walked up to a merchant and asked him if he had seen anyone new or any new houses bought. The merchant said there was a home for sale and a new couple bought it it looked as though they had a child on the way . The merchant pointed to the direction of the house ,Galles led his men they knocked on the door , there was no answer . 'It has to be knocked down they could always be repaired if it was the wrong house' Galles thought . The door fell of its hinges and plummeted to the floor but it was surprisingly quiet,after Galles ran at it a few times. Galles said to his men he would enter alone . They nodded. Galles walked in quietly ' the residents could still be asleep ' he thought guiltily. It was empty until he peered round the door of the master bedroom. There they were sleeping . He didn't want to wake them but he had no choice he gathered the army he took 4 men in with him they took ariadne first , they grabbed her by the arms awakening her quickly.

"JASON!" She shouted the urgency clear in her voice.

By now ariadne was standing handcuffed and surrounded by guards.

Jason shot up at the sound of her voice. He turned the see her been rushed out of the room he was going to run after her but he had no top or shoes on. He got them on in superhuman time. He ran out of the door after her she was on a horse being ran away with.

"ARIADNE!" He screamed she looked back scared she began to cry. He ran through the streets people making way for him realising who they were. He caught up with them the soldiers stopped ready to fight , Ariadne very carefully climed off the horse and ran behind Jason

"You will not destroy our family!" Jason declared.

The soldiers stepped forward Jason killed some of them he thought that was all of them as he turned to check if Ariadne was hurt a soldier sneaked up and knocked him unconscious.

They dragged Ariadne away. The last thing Jason heard was

"NO , no JASON!"


	11. Chapter 9

Hi I'm sorry I know I said I would be updating soon but the device I write on was having some trouble sending it over to my iPad i do have to write the next chapter but it shouldn't be long before its uploaded:)

Chapter 9:  
Jason woke suddenly, unaware of his surroundings he gathered his thoughts . He soon realised he was just outside Paros. The last thing Jason remembered was Ariadne's piercing screams as she was dragged away he tried to run after her but he was already unconscious . Jason ran back to his new home in Paros ,gathered his possessions along with Ariadne's . He started the long journey back to atlantis he set off just after midday and arrived just after dawn. He ran most of the way there because he was more agile than most it meant he didn't tire easily.

When Ariadne arrived back in atlantis her father was waiting for her.  
" Ariadne what were you thinking ! Did Jason make you run away ?" He asked with concern.  
" No of course not father I love him it was my choice Jason supported my choice !" She said angrily her voice laced with disbelief.  
Minos gestured to the guards to take Ariadne inside .  
"We shall talk about this when you have thought things through !" Minos said angrily but he was also saddened about his daughters choice to run away.  
-

Jason walked through the streets everyone was happy but him. He felt lonely Inside when he wasn't with Ariadne he felt empty inside.  
He walked up the stairs to his house . The door was on the ground and all the doors were open there was also some items on the floor . He put down the bags , walked out of the door and marched to the palace .  
As Jason approached the palace a guard who was outside the main doors walked inside and returned with Minos beside him . The guards had obviously been told to alert the king when Jason was in sight.  
"Jason it seems like we have much to discuss ." Minos said to Jason then turning back to palace walking inside . Two guards came out and took Jason's hands and put them in handcuffs dragging him to the cells . Jason struggled but it was no use the guards were to strong . Jason was shoved into a cell the door was closed rapidly behind him . Minos stood at the bars .  
" I said you weren't to see my daughter again . I gave you my blessing for marriage and a home in the palace . Yet you get my daughter pregnant and run away together . This is your punishment . "Ariadne will not stand for this!" Jason shouted his voice strong .  
" Even if she doesn't this cell will be guarded at all times she will not get close unless she has gone into labour or if I feel like it she can deliver your food " Minos snarled.  
-

Ariadne sat in her room crying , when had her father become so heartless? She knew she had some allies in the palace that could tell her if Jason had returned to atlantis?  
There was a knock on the door , Ariadne opened it there stood Alana ( her new maid)  
" My lady is everything ok ? You wanted to see me."

" Yes i did Alana have you heard any news on Jason ?"  
" I have , er... He is in the cells."  
"Whatever for?" Ariadne cried  
"Minos put him in the cells for kidnapping you , he has guards on the door in case you try and see him!"  
" My father can NOT do this I will se Jason!" Ariadne exclaimed ! 


	12. Chapter 10

**hi i hope you enjoy :) sorry its kinda short **

Chapter 10:

" My father can NOT do this. I will see Jason!"

Ariadne exclaimed.

" My lady if there is anything I can do to help you succeed I will happily help ," Alana said kindly "Really , you would help me defy my father?"

"I would, I know Jason is a good man and you love him ."

"You are a good friend !" Ariadne said as she hugged Alana.

Alana bowed her head and left the room . Ariadne took some deep breaths and prepared herself to go and speak with her father

A guard approached the cell that Jason was currently residing in . He had a tray of food in one if his hands and a cup of water in the other.

"Here." He said gruffly as he shoved the food and drink through the bars.

" thank you ." Jason mumbled .

The guard turned to walk away but he stopped when he heard Jason shouting at him from behind.

" Please ask the king if I can have an audience with Princess Ariadne!"

"I will ask but it's very unlikely you will get one , we know why you're here!" He said Jason looked saddened but the guard just walked away taking no notice.

Ariadne walked to her fathers state chambers and knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes come in" Minos said.

Ariadne cautiously opened the door and stepped inside slowly.

"Ariadne i have been waiting for a visit from you." Minos said sadly as it had taken his daughter this long to talk to him " WHY IS JASON IN THE CELLS?" Shouted angrier than she thought possible for her.

"He got you pregnant and he kidnapped you !" Minos fired back .

" Jason NEVER kidnapped me! " Ariadne exclaimed " you are delusional father because you do not want to accept that I love Jason!"

"You do NOT love him you can't he isn't worthy of your companionship , he is a mere commoner !" Minos said his anger flaring .

" HOW DARE YOU, I do love Jason!" She shouted and stormed out of the room angrily .

"ARIADNE!" Minos called after her , but she was already long gone.

The palace kitchens were a place of work but also the servants were happy as they got to talk to their friends while they worked. But the kitchens became silent when Ariadne walked in. No royal dared to enter the kitchens , they weren't even supposed to speak to them as servants were seen as 'below' the royals.

Ariadne walked thorough the kitchens , all though she was angry she still made an effort to address everyone and say hello , she went over to where Alana was working .

"Alana i need you to do something for me , it involves Jason."

"Of course your highness , what is it ?" Alana asked.


	13. Chapter 11

**hi sorry its short but i've got a big thing that might happen in the next chapter so ... enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 11:

"Alana I need you to give Jason this. I understand if you do not want to, it is very danger-"

"Ariadne, Of course I will help you Jason is innocent and you are my friend"

"Thank you so much."

It was a note Ariadne had asked Alana to give to Jason.

When Ariadne left her father's chambers she wrote a note which Jason would hopefully get, she hoped if she gave it to Alana it would reach Jason.

The note said….

_Jason,_

_Please forgive me. I never EVER imagined them finding us. I will get you out even if I have to give up my claim to the throne in order to do so. I love you I will get you out. I need you, our child needs you._

_-Ariadne_

Alana walked to the cells.

"Halt." Galles shouted.

"I've come to give the prisoner his meal." Alana said.

"You may pass"

Alana walked past Galles quickly so he didn't get suspicious _about anything._

As Alana walked to the bars of Jason's cell she could see him sitting there, on the floor looking down.

But he noticed her presence. He looked up quickly,

"What do you want?" He asked grimly, he presumed it was just another person who delivered his food and left, someone who didn't care for his wellbeing.

"I bring food….." She leaned in closer so no guards could hear. "And a message from Ariadne" she whispered.

She handed Jason the food along with note. He put the food down and opened the note urgently.

He read it silently a look of sadness on his face.

"Do you have any parchment? Anything I can write on to give Ariadne, I have so much to say I think it's better if I wrote it. I highly doubt I will see her again at least not for a while anyway."

"Jason she is going to try and get down here, to see you. You know that don't you?" Alana said softly.

"She will get turned away as soon as she steps anywhere near here."

"She has allies, people who want to help her."

Alana turned to walk away but stopped when she heard Jason.

"I am grateful for everything you have done for Ariadne and me."

Alana nodded her head and walked away.

"Alana what happened is Jason okay?" Ariadne asked urgently.

"Ariadne." She placed her hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. "He is actually doing well considering he is in a cell." Alana laughed slightly. "He really wants to see you or write a note to you, he misses you so much."

"I will go see him, well I will try at least, is there anyone that will let me?" Ariadne asked.

"I think there are some guards that are very sorry for dragging you away from Jason, I am sure they will let you see him in order to make it up to you." Alana said.

"Well Galles had a big part in dragging me away."

"I will talk to him." "I am sure he will help you."

"Galles, is that you?" Alana said as she approached the guard, she could not tell if it was Galles or not as he was wearing full armour.

"Yes. What do you want?" he asked

"I know you had a big part in Ariadne's return."

"I did yes, but I was ordered to."

"There could be a way to get forgiveness." Alana said

"How surely after what I did forgiveness is not likely to happen" Galles hung his head in shame.

"Ariadne wishes to see Jason if you could let her see him and open the cell so they could sit together for a while, providing it is on your shift."

"It is a lot but I will do it."

"Thank you Galles , I will tell Ariadne" Alana said gleefully.


	14. Chapter 12

Enjoy :)

Chapter 12:

Alana walked through the palace corridors, she walked fast as she was to give Ariadne she reached Ariadne's chambers, Ariadne was waiting for her.

"What did Galles say?"

"he said you can see Jason and he will even unlock the cell for you!"

"Alana that is more than i expected i cannot thank you enough"Ariadne exclaimed

"Well Galles really wanted to receive forgiveness."

"I shall give him forgiveness, he really does deserve it"

As soon as the morning sun creeped into Ariadne's chambers. Ariadne was awake. She wanted to look her best for Jason, despite the fact he would say she looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing and if she was ill or not, but she wanted to look good for him because it had been days since they had last seen each left her chamber quickly , she did not want to waste a second.

Ariadne saw Galles as she approached Jason's cell.

"Galles i heard you would let me see Jason , is this true?"

"Yes my lady, my shift is until tonight so take as much time as you need"

Galles directed her toward Jason's cell.

"He is sleeping you could wait until he is awake." Galles said

"No it is fine" Ariadne smiled " I shall wake him"

Galles unlocked the cell quietly being careful not to wake him. Ariadne walked inside then turned to face Galles,

"Thank you Galles"

Galles bowed his head " I shall be down the corridor if you need anything"

Ariadne watched Galles as he walked down the corridor, until he was out of bent down to Jason, she placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb absentmindedly stroking it. She placed her lips to his in a light kiss. His eyes fluttered open, seeing it was Ariadne he leaned into the kiss. He pulled away sadly and confused.

"Am i dreaming?" He asked

"No"she laughed softly "I said i would forgive Galles if he let me see you and spend some time with you"

He smiled and sat up , he was leaning against a rock.

"I have missed you, i feared i would never see you again." Jason said his voice shaking.

"Jason i was never going to let that happen " She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. He wiped away the tear smiling.

"I love you Jason" Ariadne said

" I love you too" he said happily " you look beautiful." he whispered.

She blushed and bowed her head so she was looking at the lifted her chin so she was looking at him, their gaze was loving and intense. Her eyes flickered to his lips then back to his placed his lips onto hers , she responded immediately kissing him back. he deepened the kiss and Ariadne kissed him back with more kissed for what felt like seconds but was probably minutes. She sat down next to him and leaned into his neck. "I hate to destroy this amazing moment but i doubt you will be allowed to see me again" Jason said sadly. He placed his hand on Ariadne's rounded stomach and felt his baby kick.

"Jason!" Ariadne exclaimed " This is the first ever time i have felt the baby kick"

Jason smiled and his gaze locked with hers, she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his, he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him,they parted and Jason put his arms around Ariadne and leaned back so he was half sitting/half lying down she lay her head on his chest.

"Jason i will get you out but until then i will visit you as often as possible." she said reassuringly.

"What did i ever do to deserve you?" he asked as he stroked her cheek.

"I was thinking the same thing"

"Ariadne i have brought you nothing but trouble but you , you are kind, beautiful,wise,brave,confident and you have given me what i have desired more than everything in this world, love and a family." he was kissing her between words to show how sincere he it was Ariadne's turn.

"Jason you are brave, strong , fearless, gifted and you put everyone's needs before your own, and when you kiss me i am in heaven." she also kissed him after every word. When Ariadne said her last reason he kissed her with so much passion it was even better than being in heaven.


	15. Chapter 13

Hi sorry for not updating in 2 months but with school finishing and with the holidays , things have been kinda hectic. Anyway please forgive me and enjoy! :)

Chapter 13:

That night was hard , very hard for Ariadne. She missed Jason so much and the baby wouldn't stop kicking, she thought this was down to her child missing Jason as the baby had kicked today whilst with Jason in his cell . Although her day was great she still got that feeling that she was going to cry and break down in the back of her throat.

Luckily she didn't have time to start crying as there was a knock at her door.

"Your highness?" Alana asked from outside her chamber.

"Y..yes, come in " Ariadne stuttered.

Alana entered. Ariadne was sat up. Her head against the headboard.

"Alana what is it?" Ariadne asked.

"I brought you a glass of water and a bell if you are sick,you can ring it and I will be here in an instant."

"Thank you Alana. You are so kind"

"Call me if you need anything your highness "

"Thank you and please call me Ariadne " Ariadne said "Ariadne" Alana said as she bowed her head and left.

Jason was so alone. His wife and his unborn child were torn away from him by his ex father in law. He wanted to break down the bars and run to Ariadne's chamber, scoop her up in his arms and kiss her until their worries seemed like a distant memory. Jason realised he strong but not strong enough to break down the bars and to fight his way through numerous guards, he realised he was stuck here until Minos decided his punishment.

Sorry I know it's short. Hopefully I will update soon :)


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Nobles gathered in the courtroom and waited for Minos. They were all going to decide Jason's punishment 'to help the people of the city feel safer'. Once the nobles were all seated,Minos walked in with a handful of guards. Once Minos was seated he addressed the nobles. "My friends, you know why I have called you here. We are to discuss the punishment of Jason, the man who kidnapped my daughter and got her pregnant." He had a tone so deadly that only a fool would question him. One of the nobles stood up and said " your majesty I say we kill him , he has done a terrible thing to your poor daughter ".  
Minos acknowledged this then answered " that is a thought that has crossed my mind , are there any other suggestions?" He asked.  
Melas stood up nervously and said "Your majesty there are rumours"  
"Rumours of what !" Minos asked in a poisonous voice.  
"That your daughter went with Jason willingly and is in love with him" melas answered.  
The whole room gasped .  
Minos stood up " I can assure you that these rumours are not true Jason is a peasant . ARIADNE WOULD NOT BE STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A PEASANT!" He shouted the last bit, " I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE THESE RUMOURS ARE COMING FROM!" His voice bellowed around the room.  
" your majesty they are coming from a , a serving girl called...Alana." Melas said warily.  
" Alana, thank you Melas " Minos said proudly. You may all leave now "  
All the nobles left leaving Minos in the throne room alone to think.

Ariadne was a little happier that morning but not much. She was still in pieces about Jason but Alana had been a kind friend and helped her so that made her feel a little better .  
Ariadne got dressed and went to breakfast. She arrived in the dining room, and to her disappointment her father was there , she had hoped to eat alone without her father telling her how stupid and worthless Jason was.  
Minos saw Ariadne and got up to greet her.  
"Ariadne you look are you today ?" He asked whilst hugging her.  
" I'm better thank you father." She tried to be polite but it was very hard.  
They sat down and the servants got their food.  
Minos was served first , then Ariadne.  
" How are you this morning your highness?" It was Alana .  
" I am better thank you Alana " she answered smiling.  
" Alana is it?" Minos asked.  
" Yes your majesty, can I get you anything else?"  
" No I just need an answer " Minos said slyly.  
" of course your majesty" Alana said kindly.  
" Why are you spreading rumours about my daughter and the peasant in the cell?" Minos asked coldly.  
" I'm , I'm not your majesty. I believe it is not a rumour at all " Alana replied nervously.  
" HOW DARE YOU!" Minos roared.  
Alana jumped at the sudden change of tone.  
"Father please" Ariadne pleaded .  
" Don't worry your highness" Alana said assuringly " I will accept my punishment your majesty " Alana said bravely .  
"Very well , Guards !" The guards entered the room. "Take her to the cells "  
Ariadne was crying " I'm so sorry " she sobbed.  
Alana was shoved out of the room and taken to the cells.

Jason was awoken by a loud noise , it was a cell slamming shut, he got up to see who Minos had accused

Im sorry I've not been updating that much I promise I will try harder to update :)


End file.
